It Had to be YOU
by Serenity Prime
Summary: "It had to be you." "Stop being such a freaking girl! I was three!" "I will never forget how you humiliated me!" "OH MY CHICKEN NUGGETS! YOU ARE WORSE THAN A WOMAN! I WAS THREE! I DID NOT PLAN ON PEEING IN YOUR CAB OR SCRATCHING YOU UP OR PUITTING PAINT ON YOU!" "YOU ARE A FRAGGING SPAWN OF UNICRON!" "GO RELIEVE YOUR SEXUAL TENSION SO THE BASE CAN ENJOY SOME QUIET!" "DAD!" "FRANK!"
1. Chapter 1

**This is a completely other story featuring my OC Serenity :D. Hopefully she's amusing**

* * *

Chapter 1

-The Brat-

* * *

"FRANK!" A loud rumble called through the military base.

The raven haired man in question raised an amused eyebrow as he heard his best friend/guard yelling for him. Franco smirked as the Autobot leader walked to him. His ionic blue eyes were framed by midnight black hair with a tint of blue.

"Yes Optimus?" The raven haired man replied with an ever satisfied grin.

"You asked for that brat to come work here?" Optimus hissed, glaring at the shorter man.

"First off, my face needs some space. Second, yes I did ask for my DAUGHTER to become a mechanic here with me. Third, get over it. She was three." Frank replied rolling his green eyes. "You're worse than Iron Ass over there."

"I am not! That child urinated inside me! Then scratched me up and put pink handprints on my exterior! I was a laughing stock." The Prime cried.

"Optimus, as your best friend, I believe I should tell you that you are acting like a ten year old boy who thinks all girls have cooties." Frank said with a snicker.

"I am not! I refuse to have her work on the bio-skeleton." He snapped walking away.

Frank snickered as the ancient being walked away.

* * *

"I HATE DAD!" Serenity yelled banging her head on the wall of her room. The strawberry blonde was in rage. She turned to her dark haired sister asked, "WHY DO I HAVE TO WORK WITH THAT NINNY!"

Diana rolled her chocolate eyes and said, "I don't see what the big deal is. It happened like 15 years ago. I can't believe that you still remember that."

"Look, it's not just that but I was finally going to do something for me! You know how much I want to own my business." Serenity sighed, finally calming down. "I don't want to be an army mechanic and deal with some guy who is still pissed about something so stupid. I was three dammit."

Diana nodded in agreement. "Okay you have a point there. You were planning on being a fashion designer."

Serenity sighed and lay down on her bed. "This sucks some serious fish balls."

"Tell me about it." Diana replied. She understood why her sister was so angry at the current situation. Anyone would be. She had to give up her dreams to serve her country. It was almost like a draft if anything. She felt sorry for the 18 year old.

"Meh, maybe I'll meet my future husband and then have to shoot him!" Serenity joked.

"Join the army! Go to exotic places. Meet new people and then shoot them! Sounds like a plan." Diana replied with a laugh.

"I guess. Better enjoy what's left of my freedom the best way I know how! Let's watch anime and eat popcorn until we puke!" She exclaimed sitting up.

"I can't. Danny finally convinced mom to let us go out on our own." Diana said with an apologetic smile.

"Go for it then! At least you guys should have fun." Serenity said with a sad smile. _Why do I have to go work with dad? It's not like I hate my father or what he does. It's just that I want to live my own life…_

"Sorry…" She mumbled leaving.

Serenity watched her leave and stared at her phone. No one was available to text because they were all getting settled in to their colleges. She noticed no one was on Skype either. So she decided to just pick a pencil and some paper and began to draw.

"Renata?" Her mother called from downstairs.

"Mande!" she called back.

"Can you go to the store and get some oil and some water?"

"Yeah."

She got up with a sigh. That was pretty much her day's highlight. She pulled her messy hair into a bun and met her four younger siblings downstairs.

"Rena, can you bring some cookies too?" Her mother asked with a sorry smile.

"Yeah, I can." She replied with a smile.

She walked out of the house with the money in her pocket. She put on her headphones and aloud Linkin Park to blast through her ears. She smiled a bit as the music rang loudly in her ears. It always brought some sort of joy… especially now that her life had been decided for her.

"So much for women's rights." She said with a bitter laugh.

* * *

**Hurhur. Kind of a sad note to end with. Don't worry it'll get happier! So anyways this an AU with Autobot Pilots :D **

**Please could I have some constructive reviews and any advice :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**WOW! Does a childish Optimus really attract that many people or am I just too awesome to resist? Stupid questions that have no answer. Anyways thanks for you guys favoring and following this.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**I AM NOT A UNICORN!**

* * *

Serenity awoke the next morning at four am. She sat up on her bed and stared at her phone for a moment before getting up and going to get dressed. She put her hand on the uniform that her father brought and remembered the night before

* * *

"_**Sere! Look I got your uniform." Frank said with a huge grin as she stared at the uniform.**_

"_**It looks like yours…" She stated looking at it.**_

"_**It's a uniform." He stated with a laugh.**_

"_**I know." She said.**_

"_**You're still mad?" He asked.**_

"_**It's fine dad." She snapped.**_

* * *

She put on the uniform quietly to make sure that no one woke up. She braided her hair while softly humming to herself. She looked at the mirror as she finished getting ready. She sighed and thought _I'm not looking for a husband so I might as well live out the rest of my life as doting aunt who works under a bunch of jar-heads. _

She walked down stairs and turned on the light in the kitchen. She grabbed a kettle and began to boil some water. She turned to the refrigerator and began to search for some bread or bagels to toast.

"Sere…?" Her dad asked, as he trudged downstairs.

"Yeah…?" She replied grabbing a bag of bagels.

"I need coffee." He groaned.

Serenity rolled her eyes and laughed. "Coming right up pops." She replied.

"Don't call me that!" He snapped. "Ugh. This is too early to argue." The man groaned and placed his head on the table. "You excited for work?"

"No." She replied bluntly. "Something tells me that captain girly-man is gonna bitch at me."

"Two things: First, don't call him girly-man. Second, he and the others have patrolling this week and next so you'll be settled in before you two go at it again." The man groaned.

"Hey he started it when he called me a unicorn spawn! I will not be called a unicorn!" she cried.

Frank held back a laugh. It was Unicron not Unicorn. She would learn that when she met the Autobots rather than the Jar-heads he worked with. Part of him wondered how she would react to the sentient beings that literally fizzled into nothing and then powered giant machines.

"So do I have to prepare for anything strange? I know most of that place is hush, hush on the down low." She asked.

"You have to wait and see." He replied.

"I dislike ominous replies so I might get violent." She said pouring hot water into two cups.

"You don't want to go to jail do you?" He asked seriously.

"I need something to keep me occupied." She replied waving her hand at him.

Frank's green eyes widened. He let out a sigh and shook his head. This was too be expected considering the circumstances that had led to this. He wouldn't blame her. She had plans and he had plans and maybe this was the worst time to enact them.

"Sere, I'm sorry." He said after the silence filled the room.

"Dad, its fine… You need me at this place obviously." She replied giving him a comforting smile.

_If only you knew why I have to keep you so close, _he thought sadly. "I do…" He replied as Serenity placed the cup of coffee in front of him.

"Hey daddy, how long will it take me to be at your position?" She asked with a cheeky grin.

"A long-ass time, punk." He replied with a laugh.

Serenity laughed as well as she took a sip of her beloved caffeinated drink. She looked around and asked, "Why was your boss so mad about what I did as a baby?"

"He's normally treated with respect but unfortunately that incident lead to our resident idiots pulling way too many pranks. It really peeved him." He replied.

"Oh… Why does he have to hold a grudge? I was a kid." She sighed.

"Yeah, Pri-Paxton is like that. I don't know why." He said.

Serenity cocked an eyebrow but said nothing. Obviously there was something very big going on if her father had to correct himself. She was curious but didn't feel like asking more questions. She figured that she would get the answers soon enough.

"Ready to go?" Frank asked.

"Yeah, I guess…" She mumbled.

Frank and serenity stood up from their seats and headed out quietly so they wouldn't wake the family. Serenity grabbed her bag and wallet quickly.

"Rena, make sure your father eats." She heard her mother's sleepy voice call.

"Okay mom." She replied walking back to her father.

* * *

**-N.E.S.T. Operating Station, Location Unknown-**

* * *

Serenity watched as they entered the base. Many of the soldiers looked at them with amused grin as they drove to main hangar.

"Sere, most of the operation is done underground. That is where we will be working." Frank stated. "Something is up."

"Oh really?" she asked sarcastically.

"Funny, punk." He replied looking at the smug and amused faces. Something told him that he was about to endure a world of pain.

"Frank…" A voice called as soon as they got out.

"Lennox…" frank responded with a very angry look.

"They haven't left yet." Lennox said with a nervous look. "The twins look suspicious."

"And Prime?"

"He's waiting for you two in the briefing room."

"Fuck it's too early for this shit."

Serenity watched with mild interest as her father and the strange man exchanged words. She looked around and watched as soldiers whispered. So they knew about the ever famous arguments between her and Paxton. They were waiting for yelling. They wanted a show. She sure as hell was not giving them something to laugh about.

"Let's go to the briefing room." Frank muttered.

Serenity simply shrugged and followed her father and Lennox to this room. While walking she looked around the area. One thing she noticed was that there was a group of men who were inhuman in every way. They were taller, they all looked to be of different nationalities, but one thing stood out that told her they weren't of this world; their eyes. They were so inhumanly blue that they seemed to glow. That was the thing that she always noticed about her dad's boss. Even if they argued, Serenity looked forward to seeing his eyes.

"We're here." Her father said snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Awesome…" She replied. She entered surprised to see the very bane of her existence; Jason Paxton, bitch extraordinaire.

"Frank." The man greeted.

"Optimus." Frank replied curtly with a nod of the head.

_Optimus? Who the hell… OH! Fake names. _She thought realizing that they were staring at her.

"Serenity." He said formally, although she could tell he was not pleased to see her.

"Commander." She replied not sure of what name to call him.

"Frank, unfortunately there has been a slight change in plan. We need to brief the girl as soon as possible and make sure she understands what her job is here." The commander stated.

"I understand; Serenity sit." Frank said holding out a chair.

Serenity said nothing and took a seat. "You are aware that most of what goes on here is above your nation's level of security." Prime began, she gave a nod. "I and my men are not of this world. We are transient beings that power mechanical exo-skeletons by dissolving into anti-matter."

"I see. So my job here is to make sure the weapons for these machines work, am I correct?" She said.

"Yes. That is all. You may leave." He said waving her off.

"What do I refer to you as? I know your real name is not Jason Paxton." She asked.

"Commander Prime is fine. You may now go." He replied irritably.

Serenity nodded and left. Frank watched as she went to wait for him outside. "She took that rather well." He said with an attempt to joke.

"She's rather perceptive about these things. I assume you will have her doing small jobs for now?" He retorted.

"Obviously. I'll explain to her Cybertronian customs and whatnot and what is actually going on later. Oh and thanks for not making a show."

"I have no intention to give these men more reason to ridicule me."

"Optimus, seriously… Get over it."

* * *

**Hurhurhur. Long chapter right there! Ah can you smell the sweet smell of denial and love? I can :D! I can't wait to start on next chapter! Please leave a review until then!**


End file.
